Testing
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Two authors late at night tired... Is this compatable for a summery Jenosavel?
1. Default Chapter

Testing!  
  
He he Jeno didn't know our little tiff would be turned into a fic at the time. So this came as a surprise. I just had to wonder if Cloud was forced into a fighting someone close to a friend would he? And would he kick up the spells to defeat her? ::looks at Jeno cooing over Cloud in the back round.:: :D  
  
Disclaimer neither of us own FF7  
  
  
Ro kicks the table. For the last four hours she sat through a pointless meeting. Why didn't Jenosavel have to go to these. Hell all they did was sit around and question Clouds ability to over come the next challenge.  
  
"Say why don't I just go and kick his ass and then we'll see?" Ro snaps angry.  
  
****  
  
Ro grabs Cloud by the hair and slams him into the wall angrily. Her eyes slit and she smiles evilly and puts her sword to his throat.   
  
"AH!!"  
  
"Fight or die!" Ro says coolly.  
  
"Ep!!!!"  
  
"I take that as die." Ro presses her sword to Clouds neck to draw blood.  
  
"AAAHH!!!!!!"   
  
Jumps forward and knocks away the sword. Ro laughs and pulls Clouds hair, tossing Cloud into another wall by his hair. She smiles and summons spiritual powers.  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
Rams into Ro, tackling her, Ro grunts and uses his energy to flip him unto the ground and forces a serge of energy throw Clouds body  
  
"GRRR!!!!!!!" Jenosavel slaps Ro. Leave him alone!   
  
Ro transports Jeno into a dimensional void. /don't interfere fool, but something in her voice hinted something to Jenosavel.   
  
Jenosavel looks around confused. "What the..." Searches for Ro's spirit energy and can't find it. "Something's not right...."  
  
Ro slams Cloud into the wall and sends a energy pulsating throw his body. Smiling at the thought of all the pain he was receiving.  
  
Jenosavel searches for Cloud's spirit energy and teleports there instead.  
  
/Damn Jenosavel/ Ro blocks Cloud from receiving any messages from Cloud. /I'm trying to get him to learn something new. Please stand back I won't kill him... And if I do./ Ro pauses. /I'll bring him back/  
  
"..........." Reluctantly backs off. //Cloud.... don't take this the wrong way//  
  
Ro nods and looks at Cloud. "Will you fight or are you a coward?"  
  
Cloud grumbles and draws Ultima weapon.  
  
"That thing!" Ro laughs. "My, my what are ya gonna do tickle me?" Ro sneers. "No wonder Sephiroth stronger than you."   
  
Cloud snarls as several versions of himself appear and start attacking Ro with their ultima weapons. Closes her eyes and sets Clouds attack against Cloud. Pulling a Jenosavel. Cloud laughs and puts them back to attacking Ro.   
  
"Can't do that with what really doesn't have a body."  
  
"Yeah, but I can do this." Snaps the energy used to form the Cloud clones and snaps it back at Cloud. Course leaving her self open at times.  
  
Cloud manages to deflect the energy with a barrier of an unknown type. Smiles and summons her sword.   
  
"Good boy." Ro congratulates then attacks.  
  
Cloud deflects the blows either with his own sword or varying barriers. Ro does something she has never done before. As Cloud deflects her sword, she clears her mind and Ro brings a sperate hidden knife and plunges it into Cloud shoulder then kicks his feet from off under him. Ro laughs. Cloud snarls again and uses a heal spell that doesn't touch his MP while flipping backward to get back on his feet, and distance himself from Ro.  
  
"Come on do some damage!" Ro dares.  
  
Cloud uses a boosted Ultima spell that also doesn't touch his MP on Ro. Ro runs through the spell, keeping her mind clear or pain and thought and raises her sword. Cloud takes advantage of the moment to call a small blade into being and send it towards Ro's unprotected torso.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry Jeno had a bed time. 


	2. LOL2

2  
  
Okay this is Ro. Got to make a note. When Ro is called Rowen she's in the form of death. ::smiles:: Yes death is a she. Jenosavel has no comments at the time so. :) On to the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: None of us own FF7  
  
  
  
Ro ignores the knife as it plunges into her stomach. In a flicker of light Ro vanishes. All her life signs disappear in that flicker. Cloud unsure of what to do, he waits carefully, ready to counter anything that might come his way.  
  
//C'mon Cloud, I know you can do this. We haven't been practicing together for nothing.// Jenosavel says.  
  
Ro reappears behind Cloud and slices down wards. Cloud Ro's blade suddenly snaps instead of touching Cloud as he whirrs around to face her. Suddenly, fire bursts inside of Ro. Ro's form turns into dragon. Something she never did around Cloud. Her face twitches and she wishes she had some tums. Taking her gigantic paw she pins Cloud to the ground. She takes a deep breath and breathes out fire of her own.  
  
Cloud calmly watches the fire come at him and dissipate into steam directly around him. Ro's muscles twitch involuntarily at a sudden jolt of electricity through her leg, just enough for Cloud to slip out.  
  
Ro looses her self control and snaps at Cloud. Unfortunally snagging him with her teeth. Ro glances at Jeno and shakes Clouds body out of her mouth. Her face looking very queasy.  
  
/Yuck human blood./ Ro forces a laugh. "Get up."  
  
Cloud heals himself and gets to his feet. "What do you want with me? Did Sephiroth send you?!" He glances at Jenosavel and wonders why she's not doing anything... There would be a good reason for it though, she'd be willing to die for him in a second, so he was going to trust her judgment.  
  
"Maybe." Ro smiles a cruel smile and begins to crush Clouds mind.  
  
Jenosavel can barely restrain herself, and as it is, a strangled yelp escapes her lips. Her eyes fill with tears and she doesn't know how much more she can take.  
  
Cloud screams in frustration, but then a dead seriousness sets in, the same kind he gets when faced with any impossible task, the kind that lets him stretch his boundaries. Then, Cloud's spirit, his mind, and his body all vanish.  
  
Ro looks around and sweat-drops. "Ah, shit."  
  
Blows begin to rain down on Ro from Clouds all over. Even though Cloud's body is everywhere, his mind and spirit are still gone. Ro curls up like a armadillo and protects herself from the blows. And constructs a small barrier for further protection. Cloud will have to try harder. Satisfied though he was passing the test. More Clouds reappear inside the barrier, still pummeling Ro to make sure she stays curled up, and fire and ice start raging within Ro.  
  
Ro uncurls and snaps energy all around her. Dragon rage pounding through her veins. Her eyes glow as she compresses energy. More Clouds appear, almost a solid mass of flashing Ultima weapons surround Ro and do not relent even with the warning of a pending attack. They actually become more fierce at the opportunity to land damage now that Ro is no longer in a protective curl. Ro claps her hands and creates an explosion of energy. The Clouds are incinerated, but more appear, taking their places.  
  
"Okay wanna play this way." Ro sneers turning into human.   
  
Dispelling her body into time and space her dragon sprit remains and faces the Clouds in the same field. Rowen smiles.  
  
"Spirit verses spirit, but things that don't exist can't be hurt." His spirit ceases to exist.  
  
"I'm am Rowen. I am death. I don't hurt you, I bring you down to hell. Unless fate deems it fit for you to live." Rowen smirks. "And touches one of the Clouds. She can feel the energy twitch. "You really think there's no such thing as death?"  
  
  
***  
  
My fault this time. :) 


End file.
